A Fractured Fairytale
by Rowe1
Summary: A broken hearted Logan finds solace elsewhere but this puts them all in danger.Chapter 7 is up follow links on Ch 6
1. Chapter 1: With a kiss from a handsome p...

****

A Fractured Fairytale

by Rowe

Set: Post Hello, Goodbye.- Sequel to Rude Awakenings 

Disclaimer: Dark Angel and its character belong to Cameron/Eglee and Fox. 

Author's note: This chapter is R but subsequent are going to have NC17

Please feel free to give constructive criticism. 

It will help my writing improve.

Chapter 1: With a kiss from a handsome prince………………. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

Logan entered his apartment and felt chilled and alone. He had left it with hope and come back with reality breathing coldly down his neck. Faced now with his dreams for Max and him in shreds he marched into the kitchen- exoskeleton working overtime- to get himself a drink, a strong one. "A number of drinks is more in order". He despondently murmured. He poured himself a double, thought better of it, then filled the glass.

He moved over to his desk and flicked on his computer placing his drink down. The screen flickered and he looked at it only to be confronted with Max's face as his wallpaper. The reminder of his longterm obsession with her was too much, and he slumped to floor sobbing violently. This wasn't going to be easy. All the time she had been locked away in Manticore he had thought he had lost her then. He had seen her die, her body on the cold ground. Then he had been knocked out and dragged away to safety by Lydecker. Leaving her there. It was actually easier for his mind to comprehend her being gone when she was dead; not involved with someone else. He had already thought they had been together, but that tonight was the message for him to let her go. He knew it wasn't the virus that was to blame, no that would be too easy, that was just an excuse. Since Alec had arrived it had never been a level playing field. A long time ago, when she had first found Zack, she had told him her search had been out of a need to find someone like her. It looked like Alec had finally found her and fulfilled that need. Oh yes, she had fought it wildly, probably out of loyalty to him as much as anything, but who can fight their predetermined destiny.

To lose her to a sociopath; that was what hurt most. He still wasn't ready to admit what Lydecker had told him, she was a trained and accomplished killer as well. Alec was dangerous and unpredictable but also more importantly both selfish and reckless. Probably would get her killed on one of his hare-brained schemes. Logan rejected the voice in his head that was patiently reminding him that he had indeed endangered her on his EO missions, time and time again. He pulled out her letter and read it again. It was friendly but blunt, Max to a T. She never said she loved Alec, just that they needed to be together. It also said she would always be there if he needed her. Logan let a small spark of hope ignite for a while. The image of her curled intimately around Alec at Crash came back and extinguished it.

Drinking, drinking was good. It was his friend because it was letting him forget about the pain for a while. Numbing the growing pain into submission as the alcohol scorched down his throat. Logan lay on the couch, his head dropped back and he stared at the ceiling. _"So what the hell do I do now?" _His eyes closed and finally he passed out cold, releasing him from the demons for now.

_________________________________________________________________

At Crash, the crowd around Max and Alec had thinned to give them a little privacy. Well as much privacy as you could get in the middle of a bar. They were as close to each other as they could be stilled fully clothed. Lips and tongues greedily sampled one another. Hands roaming sensually over heated bodies. 

Remembering where they were, Alec pulled back a little to look into Max's eyes. "Max, I can't believe you're here!" He looked down at his lap to indicate he meant in his arms. He had fully expected rejection from her. Not to have her parade in and be all dominatrix on him. Always safer to expect the worst; that was what made this all the better. He had to give her that she had the sexy seductress act down pat, his body agreed happily with him on this. "You look incredible!" the awe in his voice emphasised his appreciation. "Good enough to eat." He seductively growled and attacked her neck, biting lightly along the delicate column of her throat. He couldn't get enough of this, especially when she was giving it to him freely.

Max couldn't believe how a kiss could destroy her ability to think straight, or at all. The feel of his body snugly moulding to hers was doing things to her, wicked things. Without the fear of being rejected this eclipsed the ceiling experience and she knew it was only going to get better. The anticipation of discovering just how good that could be sent shivers through her. A growl involuntarily erupted from the back of her throat as her desire rose. Alec laughed at this. "Looks like the cat really did get my tongue." Her drew her lips back to his so he could use said tongue to explore her mouth more thoroughly.

Max had thought about Logan, regretted that this was how it had had to happen. The look on his face when she had seen him in the crowd had been dark and tortured. Unfortunately for him to let go she needed to be brutal, actions spoke louder than words. He needed to believe that she was happy to release her. She had never wanted to be cruel, she had warned him in her letter but he had chosen to stay. Her niggling guilt was quickly forgotten again as she succumbed to the sensation of Alec.

"Let's take this somewhere else because I don't think I want an audience." Max purred in Alec's ear as she nibbled tantalisingly on the lobe. She nipped slightly and slipped off his knees to stand up. That wasn't as easy as she'd expected- her legs were like jelly. Alec steadied her with his hands at her waist. _"He should carry a health warning. 'Too much kissing of Alec may cause heart problems and dizziness'"_ a giddy little voice giggled in her head. Since when had she ever been so happy?

_____________________________________________________________________

The men huddled quietly at their computers trying to focus on the screens with their eyes locked forward. He was on the war path again. His scary temper was starting to get out of control. As he passed by and went into his office, there was a sigh of relief. They were good at what they did but it was just a job, for him it seemed far more personal. The door slammed shut and everyone jumped, his mood was obviously black again.

In his office, White sat mumbling. This whole operation was taking far too long. The close thing the other day was another blackmark against him. Now they just had to pin down Eyes Only. He had special plans for him. That freak would be the little block that when removed the rest would come crumbling down. Amongst the debris would be those two transgenic abominations. Especially 452- his personal bete noir.

The desk phone rang, Otto telling him that they managed to get the trace to the point that they would get him on the next Streaming Freedom video hack. Now to do something to make him broadcast one. Beating up another transgenic maybe, no that had been done. Something that would bring the little weasel out of his hole long enough for them to nab him. Some sort of public announcement might do the trick. He seemed to have an assiduous need to be the voice of the underdog. Well that was his weakness, so what better way to expose him. Weaknesses were there to be exploited

He reached again for the phone, this time to dial in a favour. Someone who could give him the broadcast that he needed as bait and be taken seriously enough by Eyes Only. The senator who answered was not surprised by the request but a little annoyed at his lack of circumspection with using the landline. In the end, he had agreed to carry it out, after all the plans of the Conclave were important. White replaced the phone and for once in a long time smiled to himself. Now it was time to wait as the trap was set.

_____________________________________________________________________

They had made it to her apartment in record time. The ride on the bike had been torture. She had found it uncomfortable last time when he had avoided touching her. This time with his hands exploring under the waistband of her jacket, stroking her stomach, she had been struggling to keep them upright. She pulled up and locked the bike, only managing to do this cause he stood a few feet away from her. She grabbed his hand and pulled him with her up the stairs. She had no time for playing coy now. Damn she was feeling impatient.

The door slammed shut as two overheated trangenic bodies slammed against it. It held their weight but the wood groaned at the force. Max slid her hands up to Alec's chest and pushed herself away. The look of confusion on his face was priceless. She put her finger to his lips to shush him, to reassure him. She slipped her jacket slowly off her shoulders as she stepped further into the room. Watching his eyes, she slid her hands from her hips to the zip nestled between her breasts. Having him watch her like this was incredibly erotic. She started sliding it down and watched as he turned to mush. 

As Fanfiction.net has a no NC17 policy Chapter 2 is posted at The Broken World- come check it out http://sorrow.hyperboards.com/index.cgi


	2. Chapter 3: Falling into madness Chapter ...

****

A Fractured Fairytale

by Rowe

Set: Post Hello, Goodbye. - Sequel to Rude Awakenings 

Disclaimer: Dark Angel and its character belong to Cameron/Eglee and Fox. 

Author's note: Thanks to Sorrow for beta reading this for me, and for your patience in my moments of doubt!

****

As Fanfiction.net has a no NC17 policy Chapter 2 is posted at The Broken World- come check it out **http://sorrow.hyperboards.com/index.cgi**

Chapter 3: Falling into madness………………. 

_____________________________________________________________________

It wasn't until the next afternoon that Logan awoke to find himself half off the couch with a massive hangover. It took him a few seconds to process exactly why he was in such a state and still strapped into the exoskeleton. When the realisation he let out a groan of agony. The bright daylight was too much and he closed his eyes again. He'd lost his glasses somewhere last night. God knows where. Coming back to the present he knew he had to pull himself together, he could never hope to get her back if he was like this. Focusing on his Eyes Only projects would help. He could show her how wrong Alec was for her, and just how right for her he was. They could go back to the good old days before Manticore burned, working side by side to rid the world of injustice. He knew it sounded corny but she never seemed to notice that. She had always liked the challenge his missions entailed: it was like attracting a cat burglar with cat nip. He just needed a fresh supply.

His body protested as he rolled off the couch onto the floor. He knocked over the glass, which still had a small amount in the bottom. Easing himself up to standing took a lot more effort than usual_. "Great,"_ he grimaced _"I am trying to impress her with how able I am and instead I make myself more feeble". _His legs worked, barely, and his back was so stiff from sleeping where he had passed out. Now he had to find the right plan to lure her back out of Alec's clutches. He smiled and limped over to his desk. This shouldn't be too hard. Rubbing the stubble on his chin he thought absently _"Should shave, this only makes me look older. Got to keep up appearances to compete with the genetically enhanced." _

____________________________________________________________________

As he strode jauntily through the office, the sound of whistling brought eyes swinging away from computer screens. Most of them actually did a double take at the sight. Behind him as he passed, shoulders shrugged and confused looks were exchanged. They had never seen him so relaxed, almost jolly. As he closed the door, most just sat there stunned. Special Agent in Charge White was never in a good mood. Something must be up.

He sat at his desk and read the faxed transcript. The broadcast was definitely going to cause a few eyebrows to be raised. The Senator had done his job and seen that a set of tough new reforms had been drafted to put forward. Reforms that would give the authorities almost cart blanche in their apprehension of the transgenics. It was a nice volatile grenade to be lobbed into the enemy camp. When the news broke of this all hell would break loose. Now all he had to do was to sit back, enjoy the fireworks and wait for Mr Eyes Only to respond. 

Gabrielle was primed and ready. He had made sure her preparations were thorough. Deep cover assignments were never really his modus operandi, but unfortunately desperate times drove him to use every resource. He really preferred to have a more in your face approach, there was nothing wrong with a good dose of violence. White smiled to himself, "_Especially when you can inflict pain but don't have to feel it." _Now torture, that was more his bag of tricks. It allowed his more creative side to come out. "_My best form of anger management_". He laughed to himself and then stopped shocked. He was happy. He had what looked like the final solution to his problem. Now it was only a matter of time till the whole thing was finished with. Then there would be nothing left to stand in their way.

____________________________________________________________________

Max looked at the clock beside the bed and groaned. Stretching luxuriously, she rolled onto her back and turned her head to watch Alec still deep in slumber. This was the greatest difference between them. Whereas sleep to her was inconsequential, he seemed to relish the opportunity to snooze his time away, just like a true cat. She reached a finger out and ran it down the line of his cheekbone. A face so beautifully shaped that an artisan could have sculpted it. She didn't want to wake him, their earlier lovemaking had been exhausting to say the least. Both had drifted off to sleep in a sweet cloud of bliss. However, the real world was going to have to encroach sometime and Normal was expecting them both at work within the hour. 

She pulled the covers back and padded to the bathroom to wash up. At least she could give him a little more of his precious sleep time while she got ready. Not too long, cause they still had to swing by Joshua's and get him fresh clothes. Her muscles protested every movement. She grimaced then smiled, this was a much nicer way to abuse her body than she was used to. As turned she glimpsed the trail of small bite marks on her body. _"Marks of possession"_ her mind supplied, and she shivered at the thought. In the mirror she saw him approach silently. 

"I missed you." He whispered huskily into her ear. " I wanted to wake with you beside me again." His fingers traced gently over the marks he had made. Max shivered again. It was like her body acknowledging his brand. Shaking her head to clear it, she turned and braced her hands on his chest.

"No, no, no. We have to focus….." She attempted to push him away. She need to have him give her space to think clearly. When he was too near her mind just turned to fog.

"But I was!" The grin on Alec's face told her exactly what on. Thinking like that wasn't helping her focus either. The desire they seemed to share was insatiable. Not good when your stamina was nearly boundless.

"No. Shower, food, work. You know 'bip, bip, bip people'." She was more insistent this time. He groaned but complied, backing out of the bathroom to give her space. She closed the door and leaned on it, letting her breathing calm again before going to shower.

_____________________________________________________________________

As they strode into Jam Pony, only half an hour late, Cindy gestured madly for them to come over. She turned and indicated the television screen, which had most of the staff engrossed. Max and Alec watched in horror. Red faced and worked up Senator McKinley was talking about the wrath of god and the people's rights. The anti-transgenic sentiment that was spewing from his mouth would only serve to incite the frightened people further. Their lives were about to become a living hell. Max winced at the thought. She had thought that running from Deck and Manticore had been bad, but then she could hide in plain sight. Now the whole city would be falling into madness and soon there would be nowhere left to hide. She stared at the ground in disbelief, how could trying to do something right have gone so very wrong. She had not only doomed herself but hundreds of others.

Alec turned to see that Max's face had gone white. He reached out and put his arm round her, she instinctively moved into him for comfort. It was nice to not be alone in this anymore. She raised her eyes again to see the looks of paranoia escalating amongst the Jam Pony employees- the world was about to get even uglier. People she had counted as friends may well turn out to be enemies. "Space Needle." She whispered, and together they slipped unnoticed by Normal, back out the door and headed for the refuge of the high place.

_____________________________________________________________________

Logan caught the broadcast as he was flicking through looking for a project to lure Max with. He grinned to himself, what better than one close to her heart. Considering he had first captured her interest with his offer of help with her siblings in exchange for her services, this seemed a godsend. She was always weakest when it came to family. Silently thanking his lucky stars, he prepared to send out an Eyes Only broadcast. His target audience, one transgenic.

_____________________________________________________________________

"Gotcha." White actually had to force himself not to do a little jig. They had the bastard's location now. His broadcast had been a call to arms for the transgenics. Pity he didn't realise it was also a call to their deaths. This man definitely seemed to have a thing for 452. Maybe Gabrielle was a better choice than he had initially thought. Fogel Towers, very nice, very swish; obviously a man of money. Now to send the girl to work. It shouldn't be long now till they crushed Eyes Only and his irritating broadcast. More importantly, it also meant soon 452 and 494 would be permanently dealt with. This time they wouldn't even know he had them. He couldn't contain himself as a wide grin erupted again. This was really a good day.


	3. Chapter 4: For in a fractured mirror

****

A Fractured Fairytale

by Rowe

Disclaimer: I am inspired by the characters of Dark Angel but they are owned by James Cameron and Fox

Thankyou to my lovely betas, Sorrow Reminisce and JensEnigma for keeping me on the straight and narrow.

****

As Fanfiction.net has a no NC17 policy Chapter 2 is posted at The Broken World- come check it out **http://sorrow.hyperboards.com/index.cgi**

Chapter 4: For in a fractured mirror………………. 

_____________________________________________________________________

Max curled tightly into a foetal position in Alec's arms. The view from the Space Needle wasn't calming her distress at all. Today it only served as a stark reminder of how isolated they really were from the world below. Alec rubbed his hands soothingly over her to try to relax some of the tension. 

"What are we going to do?" Max couldn't keep the despair from her voice. "We're going to become like hunted animals."

"Maxie," gently he took her chin in his hand and tilted her face up so he could look her in the eye. "We'll think of something. We always do." He tried to keep it positive, even though inside he knew that they didn't have many options left. He knew as a last resort they could leave Seattle, but that was not something he wanted to broach with her right now. She placed her head back on his chest and snuggled closer into his warmth to block out the chill.

They lapsed back into silence. Each lost in their thoughts. Isolated away in their own minds. They took mutual comfort in each other's presence but chose not to attempt to raise issues that might shatter the little bit of peace they had left up here all alone. 

_____________________________________________________________________

Sitting clicking the button on his pen in frustration, Logan looked at the clock again. It had been hours since he'd made his broadcast and still he'd heard nothing from Max. It angered him a little, didn't she realise than he was doing this for her. He was risking his operation to help her family. The least she could do was show up to tell him how grateful she was. The most annoying part was he still had her damn beeper. He couldn't even page her. Patience running out, he chose to be a man of action. Strapping the exoskeleton on he prepared to face her. Though the task was more daunting in public, he needed her to see what he was willing to do for her to win her back. 

A shadow followed him as he entered the carpark. He was totally unaware that he was being watched; he suspected nothing. As he pulled out, another car discreetly followed, maintaining its distance. The car pulled up half a block from where he parked. The driver, realising he was entering such a public place, followed him in. There would be plenty of cover inside. As Logan's pursuer passed into the bar they noted the establishment's name: Crash.

_____________________________________________________________________

Several hours had passed in silence. Darkness had fallen and the air was becoming too chilled to remain out in. Max didn't want to go back down to face the world but she knew Cindy would be worried. Pulling gently back out of Alec's arms, she looked up into his face and smiled forlornly.

"Thankyou for being here." She cupped his face gently in a gesture of intimacy. She was grateful for his company erasing the feelings of aloneness she had been plagued with for most of her life. 

"I always will be." His smile of reassurance warmed her.

Raising herself to standing she offered him her hand to help him up. They would go face this thing together, they couldn't hide here forever. Descending the stairs of the Needle felt like entering back into the frightening real world. Both trudged reluctantly down belying their natural grace.

Cindy wasn't home when Max let them into the apartment. On the counter had been left a note for her. It was to let her know that if she felt up to it they could hold a crisis meeting at Crash. She grimaced at this, crowds weren't really something she felt like dealing with but her friends were offering support. It was always nice to be able to feel like they were there for her. Gesturing to Alec to take a seat, she went off to change. The whole thing just made her feel dirty, the feeling that she was something dark and sinister let out of the basement. 

Dressed in her signature black leather, she felt a little bit more in control of everything. Striding out the door with more confidence than she felt, ready to take on the world….or at least face the less hostile faces of her friends, Max realised that today was a new turning point. So much had happened in the last 24 hours; things that would change her life forever. How could the best thing in her life be given to her just when possibly the worst thing was going to befall them all? She sighed heavily as Alec cuddled up close behind her on the bike. Arching back into him she gunned the bike and sped off in the direction of Crash.

_____________________________________________________________________

Logan saw Cindy and Sketch and made his way over to the pool table. He nodded an awkward hello to them both. He didn't see Cindy's look of panic at his being there. Or the constant looks of fear she was giving to the door. He didn't realise that a confrontation was the last thing she wanted her boos to face tonight. She put on a smile when he was watching her but she knew that this was too soon for Max to have to deal with Logan. Sketchy was just too obtuse to realise the situation that Logan's presence was going to cause, he greeted the older man warmly.

At the small sound that Cindy emitted Logan turned. It was a sight he really didn't want to see but he was mentally prepared, or at least he kept telling himself he was. Max was entering Crash with Transgenic Boy, his hand on her lower back made him bristle. It was too possessive, it was too suggestive and unfortunately, she seemed far too comfortable with it. He saw her hesitate as she spotted him, he could see the confusion and guilt on her face. Then he also saw Alec's arm come around her as if to support her. If he could've he would've growled in his throat but being only human he glared. He just couldn't do threatening convincingly so instead he did sullen.

Max watched the emotions flicker over Logan's face. He was the last person she felt like dealing with at the moment. She nodded an awkward "Hello" to him and hoped like mad that Alec would play nice. This was going to be hard enough as it was.

Alec smiled kindly to the older man. It took guts to come here after what had happened the night before. He was going to be a gracious winner. 

"Hey man. How you doing?" He winced, maybe that wasn't the best thing to say, as Logan's face fell. He made a mental note to himself. _"If a guy's heart gets broken do not ask him how painful it is." _Seeing that the drinks were running low, he seized the opportunity to retreat and offered to buy a round. He needed to move out of the war zone for the moment. His presence would more than likely only make it more difficult for Max to face the man.

Cindy turned to Max "You missed the broadcast Eyes Only made about the Senator's speech, Boo." She looked at Logan significantly. "He went out on a limb for you all." Max turned to Logan and attempted a smile of sincerity. 

"Thanks Logan, we really appreciate your support." Logan flinched when Max used the word 'we'. She was already talking like her an Alec were a unit. He mentally kicked himself, she hadn't even seen his broadcast. As Alec approached again, he took a more intense interest in his drink. The alcohol tonight was just topping up from where he had been the night before.

_____________________________________________________________________

From a vantage point near the bar Logan was being watched. This was an interesting development. The two transgenics appeared to be well acquainted with him. White would be very pleased to know this. She sipped her drink and turned back so as not to be caught staring. The body language of the couple had reaffirmed White's assessment as a breeding pair. Cale's body language was interesting though. Jealousy was radiating from him. Obviously 452 was a key factor in his transgenic fanaticism. 

His hostility towards the male transgenic was tangible. Very interesting. Cale looked like a bantam rooster who had just been kicked out of the hen house. She watched as her target drank himself quickly into near stupor. As she saw him stand to leave, the others tried to assist him but he threw them off. Following behind him as exited, Gabrielle observed the visible concern on the faces of the party that remained. This was a tight knit group. It wasn't going to be too easy to enter but Cale appeared to be the easy mark. Maybe now was her chance to step into the picture.

_____________________________________________________________________

Logan stumbled and fell as he left Crash. The alcohol had gotten to him more than he had wanted to let them know. He wasn't going to let them see him as weak, especially Alec. He rested his head for a moment on the pavement. From his position on the ground he saw a fine pair of legs approaching.

The dark haired woman bent to help him up. Her pretty but concerned face swam into his view. She reminded him of Max. "Are you alright" she queried as she helped him manoeuvre into a sitting position. A random naked thought raced through his head of possible salvation. "_Maybe I am now"_ .

_____________________________________________________________________

White answered his cell on the second ring. 

"Fe 'nos tol. Initial contact and infiltration completed. Preparing to carry out Phase 2 of the operation." The feminine voice on the other end was clipped and precise. "Have also sighted Cale interacting with the transgenics. Designations 452 and 494 have been observed in contact with the target. Sir, it appears that Cale may have been intimately involved with 452, shall I attempt to use this situation?"

"Excellent work, Gabrielle." White let a cruel smile cross his face. "Yes, by all means milk that situation. What capacity has your infiltration taken?" This had happened far faster than he had anticipated. The girl was obviously extremely good.

After a moment of hesitation she answered. "He appears to be willing to use me as a source of comfort for the moment, Sir." 

The smile on Ames White's face widened. "Well keep a low profile. Gain his confidence. Your cover is secure if he checks into your background. Keep it up. Fe 'nos tol." 

This method, despite his reluctance to use it, was going to pay big dividends.


	4. Chapter 5: Nothing is as it seems

****

A Fractured Fairytale

by Rowe

Set: Post Hello, Goodbye.- Sequel to Rude Awakenings 

Disclaimer: Dark Angel and its character belong to Cameron/Eglee and Fox. 

Author's note: Mel, the Enigma, is my wonderful beta…thankyou girl!! Check out this and my other fics at The Broken World [http://sorrow.hyperboards.com/index.cgi][1]

Chapter 5: Nothing is as it seems……

_____________________________________________________________________

For the second day in a row, Logan awoke with a massive hangover. Something was different about this one though. He felt the warm body snuggled up against his and for a second his heart leapt with joy. Then he thudded back to reality as he realised, this indeed was not Max. At least he wasn't out cold in the gutter somewhere; he had gotten to know his saviour a little better than anticipated last night.

Gabrielle felt him stiffen, as he had become aware of her presence. She had heard his heartbeat speed up then slow again. Moving against him she attempted to make him more aware of her body's curves. The man needed to be encouraged to accept her as a positive alternative. He had let slip so much last night when the alcohol had loosened his tongue. The bitterness and pain had obviously helped too. His state of mind towards the transgenics could be utilised to get further information. She lightly kissed his chest and turned her eyes up to stare at him beguilingly. He needed to be convinced that he was a man she found incredibly attractive. Massaging his ego wouldn't hurt her with the assignment.

Logan looked down at the woman nestled seductively against him. It was nice to have a woman in his bed. Not since before he had met Max had someone been so intimately entwined with him. He let his hands wander over the dark eyed beauty's back and smiled at her. Now he just had to remember her name.

___________________________________________________________________

Logan's exit from Crash had really concerned Max. He really wasn't taking it very well. She knew she needed to talk to him, to assure him they were still friends and that she still cared for him. Alec's chest rose and fell slowly under her head as he breathed slowly in and out, sleeping again. Damn the shark DNA, it gave her too much time to think about things, to let her thoughts drive her to despair.

She ran her hand lightly across his stomach and smiled as his skin flinched. She did it again to the same response. It was such fun learning about his body: the ticklish bits, the sensitive bits and the bits that if she touched them just right, it drove him wild. His heartbeat started to speed up fractionally. Good, he was waking up. With a little help from her, of course. As his body tensed, she pulled back a little and looked into his sleepy gaze. She growled at him seductively. Funny, that was all she needed to do to make him fully focused.

"You're insatiable, woman" Alec laughed at her obvious hunger. It was obviously not meant as a complaint. He moved his body over hers to give her what the both obviously wanted. The last two nights had been incredible. It was truly addictive this feeling of completeness.

_____________________________________________________________________

Since Max had gotten herself sorted out with hotboy, Cindy had sort of missed her. No, not the angst-driven Max she had been, that had been pretty hard work. She missed her company, but she knew that with time she would be back. Well, when all those transgenic vibes were exhausted she hoped they would be able to spend more time. 

Last night at Crash had been pretty intense. The fact that Logan had shown up had made things more than a little uncomfortable for everyone, except Sketch. Luckily Alec had played the gentleman and given them space. Poor Logan, even with Alec not rubbing it in his face, he had been a shattered man. It was amazing just how plastered he had gotten himself. Max had assured her that she would check how he was today, without Alec to ease the situation a bit. Her boy hadn't been happy about that one. His possessiveness was sweet but he had at least begrudgingly acknowledged that it was the right thing to do. The boy was learning.

He had come a long way from the cocky, self-centred asshole she had first met. Hopefully for her Boo's sake he was really in love. The way he looked at Max with open adoration was pretty amazing. What she wouldn't give to find a honey that looked at her that way. Man had been so busy catting around till Max had snagged him. It made sense really, two pretty transgenics hooking up together. Poor, poor Logan. The man really never stood a chance.

_____________________________________________________________________

Max reluctantly picked Logan's lock and entered the apartment. She hadn't wanted to come here, to leave Alec. He had gone to work, on time no less, leaving her with no excuse. Striding towards Logan's room, she could smell perfume. It was subtle but there nonetheless. Another scent came to her nostrils as she reached the doorway. Her eyebrows shot up as her mind identified the smell. It was her small gasp of shock that woke the naked entwined couple on the bed.

For some reason, tears sprang to her eyes. How could he do this to her so soon? When she looked closer, the girl resembled someone she saw when she looked in the mirror every day, herself. As Logan opened his mouth to speak, she turned and ran. Gabrielle successfully hid the smirk she could feel rising, as she soothed Logan beneath her. He began to relax again, not forgetting about 452 but accepting her.

_____________________________________________________________________

As a distressed Max stormed into Jam Pony, Alec looked up. He had been expecting her to return in a state, so had been trying to stay around base as much as possible to be there for her. He moved quickly to her and pulled her into a hug. Pulling back a little he was puzzled at her still tensed form. He took in the obviously copiously shed tears and lifted his hand to her face. As she turned it away he stopped. Dropping both hands to his sides he stepped back a little.

Max flinched as Alec retreated from her. She was a little ashamed that Logan's new flavour had been able to upset her so much. She looked into the confused and hurt eyes of her lover and tried to explain.

"I just walked in on Logan in bed with another woman. One that looked like me." As she said it she realised how jealous she sounded and saw how badly Alec took it.

"Max maybe you made a mistake with us. You are still obviously hooked on Logan. I can't play this game anymore. You can't pull on my strings like I'm your puppet, your plaything, that you put away when you are bored." Alec's voice had started hurt but was quickly approaching angry. The volume rose, as he seemed to work himself up to a finale. 

"We can't be together if you can't decide." He threw this over his shoulder as he turned and strode out of Jam Pony. In his wake he left a shell-shocked Max and a dozen curious messengers.

Once again she stood deserted, both the men in her life had turned away. Cindy came up behind her and put her arms around her. "It's okay, Boo. He's just hurt and confused that you still care that much about Logan. He'll calm down and all will be alright." At least that was what she hoped would happen cause angsty Max was back again in full force.

_____________________________________________________________________

White sat watching his cell expecting an update. She was late checking in and he needed to know how it was going. So much was riding on her success. He got up and started to pace, his nervous energy getting the better of him. The second the thing rang, he pounced.

"Fe 'nos tol" he barked into it. "What's the news?"

Gabrielle smiled to herself on the other end. The man was certainly not pleasant to work with but she liked pulling his strings. The anticipation had obviously gotten to him. "Fe 'nos tol, Sir. Target has been successfully acquired. He appears to be happily complying with my invitation of intimacy."

White grinned from ear to ear. Silly fool, the woman was playing him like a fiddle, ordinary humans were sometimes so stupid. 

"Yes?" he urged her to continue her report.

"An unexpected bonus, Sir. A visit by 452 at a rather delicate point actually improved the situation. It opened up a line of discussion that could prove enlightening." His eagerness made her draw out her information to tease him.

"Good, good. What did he tell you so far?" White was pacing again. This news had him excited. He could go into action soon.

"He has begun to tell me details of the inside of the transgenic world. No specifics as yet, but he has given me the opportunity now to open the discussion later."

"Keep it up Gabrielle. Your work is to be commended. Report immediately any vital information, otherwise report on time as usual. Fe 'nos tol". As the line was severed, White couldn't contain himself. He had things to plan. Crunch time was getting close. Best thing was, 452 had no idea just how close he was getting to the final strike.

_____________________________________________________________________

Alec sat on the Space Needle with his head in his hands. He knew that he had over-reacted. She just brought that out in him occasionally. He had laid his heart on the line but he still didn't even know if she loved him. This with Logan had rocked her but did that mean she still loved the man. He hadn't given her a chance to talk.

"_Yeah maybe that's cause you were too scared of what she might say."_ His internal voice gave form to his doubts.

Shaking his head, he let his heart contemplate losing her again. After having savoured her so completely, he couldn't stay if it was over. He looked out at the city and felt adrift in his despair.

   [1]: http://sorrow.hyperboards.com/index.cgi



	5. Chapter 6: As in all good fairy tales, w...

****

A Fractured Fairytale

by Rowe

As Chapter 7 is NC 17 it will be posted at The Broken World http://sorrow.hyperboards.com/ 

and at Gumboot Mafia http://gumbootmafia.hyperboards.com/

Thankyou Kiwichick for your excellent beta services!! 

Chapter 6: But as in all good fairytales, when the action stops….

_____________________________________________________________________

Max knew where she would find him. Instinct told her where he would flee to, like a wounded animal. The problem was that she didn't know what say to him to make him understand. Or whether he would be ready to listen to her anyway. She was confused by her own reaction. She had flinched more at her own shame rather than away from him. Yes, it had hurt that Logan had moved on quite so quickly but she didn't love him like that. That was one of the few things she was now sure of.

"Oh Alec." Her heart bled at the confusion and pain she had seen on his face. Anguish that she had unwittingly caused. He doubted her, she had yet to convince him of the truth. That she was utterly in love with one person, him. For the first time in her life she knew this with certainty. Pride, that had to be the only reasonable explanation for her conflict about Logan's new flame. After the guilt she had felt at misleading him for so long, the fact she was so easily replaced felt like an insult.

____________________________________________________________________

As he woke up, Logan curled his arm possessively around Gabrielle's trim waist. If he closed his eyes he could almost imagine it was Max he was holding. He nuzzled her neck and she moved against him in her sleep. She had listened to him so intently whilst he talked. It felt so wonderful to have someone who was so genuinely interested in what he did. He had even been urged to share with her information and stories that he knew were sensitive. She had seemed so keen for him to continue, and he had wanted to keep that look of adoration in her eyes. The stories of Terminal City and its inhabitants had fascinated her the most, she had known so very little about the transgenics that lived there. He had wanted her to know them how he had seen them, flawed but essentially human. As he got up to shower and dress, he felt content. All was not well with the world, but things seemed to be turning out not too bad for him.

Gabrielle watched through slitted eyes as Cale exited the room. She listened till she heard the shower turn on and then grabbed her cell. White's almost instantaneous pick-up made her smile wryly. She needed further instructions. They had all the information they needed for the plan to go to the next phase. Her instructions were to stay. He would be striking within the next few hours. She was to maintain her cover for now. Grimacing at having to continue to play the sappy female, Gabrielle acknowledged her orders and replaced her cell. She settled back under the covers to await the future.

___________________________________________________________________________

Alec looked searchingly at himself in the mirror. All he could see reflected were his anger and frustration. His self-doubts had the potential to destroy even the slow friendship he'd be building with her. In a fit of pique he slammed his fist violently into the mirror, shattering it in an attempt to physically erase the pain he could see in his eyes. What he now saw reflected back gave him pause. For in the fractured mirror he could see the distortions of the truth. Glimpses of what was really there. Maybe his perception of Max's reaction had only been a distortion of the true reality, maybe there was still hope. He had to stop her before she did anything too foolish; like listen to what he had said in haste at Jam Pony.

_____________________________________________________________________________ 

As the apartment door burst open, Logan was just logging on. Knowing Gabrielle was in the bath, his eyes flicked over to confirm the door was shut firmly, hoping she may be overlooked. Standing to face the intruder he knew he was in real trouble. Through his door strode the one person who could truly turn his blood to ice, Ames White and a group of armed men. As the man nearest him's pistol came across to cuff Logan's head he saw Gabrielle exit the bathroom. She was quickly grabbed by another of White's men. The room was shattering around him as bullets ripped into his equipment causing it to explode. The darkness that overcame him was a welcome relief as his world tore itself to shreds.

________________________________________________________________________

Asha came frantically racing into Jam Pony, just as Max was preparing to leave. She had finally gathered up the courage to face her greatest fear, rejection. She needed to find Alec and set this right. At the look of utter panic on the blonde's face she halted.

"They've got him. White's got him," Asha managed to gasp out. Max's first thought was of Alec. The fear that gripped her was near paralysing. 

"They seem to have traced him through his broadcast and came and busted up his apartment. I managed to find this, they must have dropped it." The passcard that Asha handed to Max was to a warehouse in Sector 3. 

Max felt guilty that she was relieved. It was Logan, not Alec, that White had captured. She looked at Asha and realised the girl was asking for her help. Out of loyalty she knew she would have to rescue him. Telling Asha to find Alec, she headed out of Jam Pony. Getting on her baby she headed off in the direction of Sector 3.

Max's departure only preceded Alec's arrival by a mere minute. Seeing the look on Asha's face, Alec knew there was trouble. When Asha had relayed the news of Logan's capture and Max's heading off to rescue him, he turned and ran. He really didn't want to think about the fact he was going to help her rescue Logan. More important to him was that he was there to keep her safe. He didn't want to lose her now, not when they had so many things left unsaid.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Cursing her stupidity Max looked for a way to escape. White had been expecting her. Actually he had obviously been hoping for her, as she took in the transgenic proof cage he had lured her into. It had taken him no effort and he had her trapped. She looked over at Logan unconscious on the ground. The woman she had seen him with this morning had his head in her lap. She had inquired whether he was alright and received a glare of accusation for her troubles.

Alec stood watching a little way distant. It was a trap, pure and simple. How it had happened was unimportant. All that he cared about now was getting Max and the other two to safety. White was proudly gloating over his catch. Obviously confident that he had them well contained. As he continued to observe the cage he noted the Max lookalike that Logan had acquired. Seeing Logan being caressed by someone that looked like Max was disconcerting to him. His spidey sense tingled. Something about the way she moved was not right. So was the lack of fear evident in her body language.

It didn't take him long to put it together, he watched her reaction to White and it became obvious when you were looking for it. Damn the man, she was a mole. Logan had led Max right in to a trap. He didn't know why he didn't just kill the man so they could all get on with their lives. Now he had to break them back out again. His cell rang and he grabbed it quickly to silence it. When he heard the news, his face fell. TC was under attack. Somehow, he was beginning to understand from where, White had gotten wind of their weaknesses and was doing incredible damage. It looked like his reinforcements would be too busy fighting for their own lives. He was on his own for this now. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

White felt a strange sense of accomplishment as he overlooked his fine catch. The only disappointing thing was that he hadn't managed to snare 494. He would probably be put down like the rabid animal he was amongst those resisting them at Terminal City. This felt strangely unsatisfactory. This scum who attempted to make a fool of him more than once, he had wanted to deal with personally. He would have liked the chance to show the transgenic filth just who was the superior race. The bastard's mate was pacing the cage walls like a wildcat. This was the one he had wanted for so long. A frisson of excitement ran through his body at the types of torture he would be able to inflict. He needed to make her reveal Ray's whereabouts, but it would give him immense satisfaction just to make her pay for the trouble she had put him through.

He watched Gabrielle standing sheltered behind Cale. She was truly a piece of work that one. She knew that it wasn't over yet. That she may yet be needed to keep the situation under control, at the very least she would guard the prisoners. He saw her smile slightly as she watched the agitation of 452. She would make him a nice wife, he was in the market for a new one and this one seemed to be his type of woman. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

Under the cover of darkness, Alec crept closer. He was just another shadow in the darkened building. As he approached the cage with caution, Max sensed him. Indicating for her to remain silent he moved towards the lock. Picking it expertly, easy enough when he had brought the right tools, the door swung open within moments. As Max moved to exit the cage, her dark haired doppelganger moved into her path and blocked her way. Confused Max looked from the girl to Alec who was signalling to her "Enemy". She shook her head but he repeated it more insistently. Trusting in his instincts Max moved into a fighting stance.

Gabrielle realised she had been made. As she spun into attack she drew out her knife. Wielding it with confidence she faced the transgenic bitch with enthusiasm. Max saw the knife coming and moved to dodge. Her answering blow barely knocked the woman off balance, and had brought a cruel smile to the other woman's face. As she realised Logan's and her stupidity, Max's eyes widened, this woman was a familiar. Blows began to be exchanged freely, the fight was quickly becoming ferocious. This woman was far more highly trained than those she had faced before. Max was barely holding her own till she saw an opportunity open and she took it.

With a sense of closure Max snapped the woman's neck. "Fe 'nos tol that, you bitch." She spat out. She looked down at the slumped body in disgust. The long dark hair had fallen forward to reveal the truth, a cadeusus carefully concealed in the hairline at the back of her neck. A familiar in ordinary clothing, they would need to take more care in the future. Looking to Alec she saw that he had seen the symbol too. She turned to Logan to check he was okay, to see a look of pure revulsion cross his face at what she had done. At last he had seen with his own eyes who she really was and clearly didn't see her as his Max anymore. Moving over towards the fallen woman, he knelt down and rolled her over. Absently he stroked her hair. Watching him Max realised she felt no guilt but instead in its place she felt pity. He was most definitely a broken man.

"No……" Alec's scream of terror brought Max's head snapping around. Turning just in time to see White take aim and shoot, she watched the bullet as it appeared to be moving in slow motion, but was powerless to act. The impact tore her apart. Alec raised his glock and took care of one problem. As White slumped dead, blood seeping from the perfect hole in his forehead, he blurred to where she had crumpled to the ground. He had failed her, he would've died to protect her, now he was willing to kill any that came near his fallen mate. He was half out of his mind as his heightened adrenalin brought out his animal instinct. He snarled as Logan started to approach, his eyes wild with fear and signalling a warning. 

The last thing Max saw before her eyes flickered closed was Alec's face swim into view. On it she saw anguish but also so clearly love. She was too weak to speak, to tell him what she so desperately wanted him to hear. As her mind closed down she screamed inside of it "I love you." And slumped into unconsciousness.

His head slumped to his chest as tears beaded on his lashes.

"Oh Maxie, I'm so sorry. I should've been able to stop him, I should've never left you alone." Lifting her damaged body and cradling it gently against him he headed for home. Away from the stench of death, away from the man who had been their downfall, their weakest link. Leaving Logan in defeat beside the body of his familiar mole.

As Chapter 7 is NC 17 it will be posted at The Broken World http://sorrow.hyperboards.com/ 

and at Gumboot Mafia http://gumbootmafia.hyperboards.com/

It is the final Chapter of A Fractured Fairytale. Thankyou for reading and I hope you have enjoyed it.


End file.
